Poke Sein
by Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf
Summary: A Pokémon where the Pokémon are Anthro and it is based off of an original idea I hope the Pokémon are like Samurai and ninja and Alec was sent to become a ninja after mastering and becoming a Samurai when it is mating season how will this effect him and READ AND REVEIW IF YOU DONT MY LUCARIO WILL FIND YOU!
1. Two Girls One Boy

**Poke Sein**

Main characters: Alec, Luna

Rated M for cursing and possible sex/rape and pokefillia

Alec was now 18 he was legally allowed to go out on an adventure but his father dismissed his idea and said

"Your mother would frown upon you it was because of those animals she isn't here so I am sending you to a ninjitsu school."

"But"

"No I forbid you"

"Okay"

So his father gave him a Yukata with red as the main color then black wolves with red electrical marks three of the most famous Japanese swords first was the Wakizashi, next was the Katana it was a 38 inch including the handle which was made of steel wrapped in black cloth, finally came the Tachi same design as the katana but it is 62 inches instead of 38 inches of the Katana. Then as all ninjas get a belt full Kunai's (throwing knives) on one side and Shurikens (throwing stars) on the other.

Then he gave him the general direction and Alec walked into the world of Pokemon

**Alec's P.O.V.**

'I hate him I want to be a Pokemon master but he wants me to be a ninja' he thought angrily

**2 Hours later third person**

Alec is walking through tall grass that is towering over him he has his Wakizashi ready as he walked he was always careful he has heard of people being raped by Pokemon and his dad picked the perfect time right in the smack dab middle of mating season.

"Smart one dad" Alec said to no one in particular then he heard Rustling come from in front of him he immediately put his wakizashi away and took out his Katana and was listening the rustling has stopped then he heard giggling come from in front of him and a female Zangoose in her anthromorphic form came up and tackled him

"Hey big guy why not we lose some-

Alec moved so quick she did have time to react he kneed her in the chest and then kicked her so hard he felt her jaw dislocate from its place.

"Never will I let anyone especially a Pokemon get the drop on-

A stone nails him in the back of the head and he falls to the ground

Alec then blacks out

**Scene change**

"Sister you are the best he looks tasty" said a voice

"He looks strong" said another voice

"Uggh my head" I said as I was coming to

"Sisters he is waking up"

I wake up with a Pokemon in my face

"Oh shit" I yell as I back up then a and black blur comes out of nowhere and starts to choke me against a wall from what I saw it was a Lucario my favorite Pokemon but as I was flailing around my hand touched something wet she instantly dropped me and seized up panting

Me realizing what I touched started to tear up

"I am so sorry" I said practically balling my eyes out

She then slapped me so hard I flew into a wall and blacked out

**Scene change**

Alec comes to he is in a small room with no possible place to escape from all that was there was a small barred window which looked out to the open and a barred window that looked into the next cell but what he heard from the grunting and screams of pleasure he did not want to think what is going on then it stopped and he heard a stone wall opening and closing then the door to his room opened and then closed what he saw made his blood run cold.

Standing there was the female Zangoose from before and she had lust in her eyes.

"Please don't rape me" I asked nicely

"Sorry but you are my bitch and I will do what I want." "Get on your knees now"

"Not going to happen" I said getting into a fighting stance.

'Oh this is going to be-

I instantly buzz saw kick her in the head knocking her out and I sat there waiting then I thought that was mean so I picked her up and laid her on the bed when she came to she looked at me I was meditating

"What happened" she said while rubbing her head

"Well first I knocked you out then I felt bad about it made sure you were okay and put you on the bed."

"Well thanks but" all the sudden she picked me up and threw me on the bed "you are mine" she said and started to kiss me I tried to get her off but the longer she had me the more I stopped fighting.

***lemon***

She broke the kiss and went in for another but this time it was more passionate and loving she licked my lips begging for entrance I let her in and our tongues swirled around each other wrestling for dominance that kept going on I had no sense of how long we were like that but it was long enough. All the sudden she took of my Yukata off and my dick a whole nine inches came out. She giggled as it poked her back she got up and turned around and she said lick it I started to eat her out her tail wagging happily as she started to suck me off about 2 minutes later she came and I drank her fluids she looked tired but then she started to suck me I was in pleasure it was so good as she took my dick all the way out of her mouth to lick from balls to the head where she swirled her tongue around it and go back down it felt amazing then I felt pressure build up

"Ahh Zangoose I am going to"

"Let it out babe" she said in passion

As she bobbed her head faster it sent me over the edge and I plastered the back of her throat with my white thick cum.

"Oh my god that tasted amazing" she said I loved it thick and sweet.

Then she asked if I was ready ready for the final round "I can't" I said

"O really" she said "come here"

I walked over to her

"Suck on this" she said pointing to her D cup breasts

I started to and it was amazing she was moaning as my dick touched her vagina she then pushed me onto the bed and put my dick under her entrance and impaled herself on it she screamed in pain and blood started to come out

"Are you okay" I asked concerned

"Yes" she said

we waited and she got used to it and started to ride it but she couldn't keep going so I decided to help I grabbed her hips and started to bounce her up and down moving my hips to get her on the way down she was in pure ecstasy her tongue lolled out of her mouth the I switched us I was now on top thrusting my hips going balls deep the I grabbed her D cup breasts they were like pillows as she moaned louder as I squeezed and pinched her nipples she loved it then I felt the pressure I couldn't stop and I don't think she wanted me to we were both moaning and groaning then we both screamed each other's name and I went in balls deep as we came together I filled her to the brim and kept my dick in for two minutes then pulled out as her and my juices mixed together all on the floor.

***Lemon end***

she slept but I cleaned myself off and I couldn't go to sleep because I have ADHD so I started training my body so far I had the speed my body wasn't body builder like but it wasn't under toned either so I started doing pushups and sit ups and I was going great until the Zangoose came over she kissed me and I kissed back but I wasn't expecting her to sit on my face after that. So I started waving my hands she got the message

"Sorry I did not mean that"

I sat up cough "it…is…okay … just warn me…next time"

"Alright but I have to go bye"

"Bye" I said man that was crazy.

3 hours later my door opens and I am in complete surprise as Lucario walks in

"Hi"

"Hi" she says in a distressed way

"What is wrong?" I ask as I stated to meditate

"Nothing"

"Ahh that is funny you trying to lie to a samurai who has aura sensing powers"

"Wha-

"Yes you would have never have guessed would you that the man before you is a samurai."

"Okay but I have something to tell you said Lucario I want to start a journey and I will be taking you with me"

"And if I refuse you will kill me"

"No we will turn you into our sex toy until you become useless"

"Okay I will go with you on the journey"

"Great now we must honor this but how" "Well I always wanted to-

"No I was raped yesterday I do not want to have sex"

"No I was going to ask for a kiss" she said surprised

"Oh okay"

As we lock lips she puts more passion into it she licks my lips begging for entrance I allow it when we break saliva hangs between us

"Thanks" she said

"No thank you" I said as she ran away giddily

When she came back she looked down and said you can come

"Yes" I said happily

"But only if you beat mistress wolf."

"Ah crap."

**A cliffhanger who is this wolf character why am I a samurai and how can I beat the Wolf find out next chapter of Poke Sein**

**Please read and review your support helps me now on to chapter two**


	2. The Fight and God Damn You Zangoose

**Poke Sein**

**Why me**

I grabbed my weapons back from the armory and sat down in my cell and meditated and searched the complex with my aura pulse and I found Luna and Zangoose fighting with each other they looked like they were arguing they were both yelling then they both grabbed bokutos and fought each other that went on for a while until Lucario faked a move and then flipped her with the sword then she hit her head

"He he he that's what ya get" he said

Then Lucario walked as Zangoose was walked to the infirmary. Then a slot opened and actual food came in but I was wary aura shock all the sudden Alec's eyes then a light flashed. The food was spiked. Alec thought then did many hands sign when he finished the food took on a glow and disappeared but what was left was this purple juice

'God they could've killed me' he thought 'Ahh assholes trying to tip the match in their favor Alec sat and meditated his belly full and they aren't expecting this.'

As he was thinking Lucario came in and growled

"Ahh so I guessing she told you that we had sex"

"Yes and that you-

I held up my hand to silence her and did another aura that showed her the memories and thoughts of last night.

"Ohh I am sorry I was going to hurt you but how are you doing that"

"Well my master-

"It is time for that thing to fight" Said a female Rydon

Alec unknown to Lucario was that he was at the last straw and that took it

His eyes changed from their hazel brown to red

Don't call me a thing either call me by my name or by he

O'really and you think I care

That is it Alec said as he ran and did his signature double knee face breaker and when her head came up it met his foot and she was out.

Now how is that for a thing bitch he then took in a breath and released it I am ready

"What should I know about Mistress Wolf?"

"Well she is fast also she is a hand to hand combat master and she knows how to use any weapon like it was her hobby."

Okay I have an idea do you know what wrestling is

What?

Perfect Alec said giving her his signature sly smile

The challenger is able to pick the match what is your choice

Hand to hand combat

Are you sure

Yep

Okay well it is your funeral the challenger has picked hand to hand combat.

Mistress wolf looked at him like he was some sort of asshole.

Hey I maybe one but I can beat you

We'll see she thought

Alec walked up to her and stuck out his hand to show a sign of respect

But she tried to grab it he backed up and lariat clothesline her in the face

"I was showing my respect towards you being a master but you try to go for the easy win." "Well you don't get it I am smarter then that." "I see it in your eyes and no I am not calling you stupid I am calling you dumb for trying to do that." "Now are you going to shake my hand in respect or be a bitch?"

"My respect is earned not given"

"Bitch it is"

Alec got into a wrestler stance she ran at him and he side stepped he running punch and tripped her and jumped the sweep kick but was caught by her foot to his head and he was hurt 'alright I am going to have fun' he thought as he took off his training gear which he put on before he went on his journey. It was on him because it looked like normal human clothing. He then took off his Yukata and under that was just a tee shirt he also took all the kunai's and throwing stars out of his belt.

She ran at him he moved and caught her punch and turned it into a backbreaker she then said

"hmm you may earn my respect." But Alec did not care he was in a state that he hadn't been in since his master tried to kill him he opened his eyes they were Ice blue 'You think I was strong before you will not see this coming' he though as he got into a stance that was an original stance made by him it was called Sein now let's see how you do his eyes blurred then came into focus but that was his eyes changing to make her movements slower when she ran at him she jumped into the air doing a hi jump kick Alec just stood there until the last second where he moved forward and she got a face full of dirt and white chalk powder. Then she got into a stance that she had made called Wolf style Alec saw this and was surprised she taunted and Alec dismissed it he then ran at her and no one saw what happened next all the sudden Alec had in a move that looked painful it was a Seth Rollins leg breaker held with a crippler cross face and then he did something no one expected he pulled and that was when Mistress wolf turned around and pulled and slammed his face into the ground.

"Ahh Fuck!"

He got out from under her and got up to see his nose was bleeding he growled but calmed down instantly. And watched her carefully then she ran at him he then grabbed her by her neck shocking her then got her into in an embrace then he did a back flip slam and pined her 1…2…3 the bell rang.

This Match is over and the winner is the challenger Alec gave out his hand so he could pick her up but she did not realize the match was over and she took his hand and hip tossed him into the ground everyone heard a crack and cringed.

"Fuck!" "God damnit what the hell is wrong with y-

She kicked him in the head and he was out

He woke up in the infirmary with something furry on top of him it was Zangoose and she raped him again

"What the fuck you horny bitch"

Then Lucario came in and punched The Zangoose in the face so hard he heard her jaw crack again in the face so hard it put him to shame

"She raped me while I was out please don't kill me" I said she looked at me right in the eyes.

And said

"I believe you but she got to stop." "She gets everything she wants she wanted to keep you here so she could well rape you until you loved her"

"Well that was never gonna happen, now how bad was it"

Well a fracture was seen on your back which I fixed and I grabbed everything that was in the ring after the match". "Now can you get dressed"

He did and sat on the bed and they shared their first kiss I broke it and said

I love you Lucario

Then an old Rapiddash came in and looked at him and her. He was okay but Lucario was left breathless.

"Hello human may I ask your name"

'That voice' "no way dasher"

"Alec!"

They hugged

"God it has been a long time"

"Uh Alec how do you know our grandmaster"

"Well before a Pokemon killed my mother my father loved his Pokemon and he had trained your grandmaster here to be the best samurai ever she even beat my dad once"

"Oh my is this all true" Lucario asked the grandmaster

"Yes but then a Pokemon killed his wife" she said

"Wait you-

"No my dad's wife"

"Oh okay" she blushed embarrassed

"So he sent me away and all the other Pokemon he had then I created this place." "But anyway Alec I want you to take care of this one she is my favorite student."

Alec bowed "Thank you grandmaster" he said as he bowed. "Then he realized it was night we should rest here for the night"

"Okay let's go to my room I have certain things I left there." As they were walking Alec saw Mistress Wolf and she stopped him and shook his hand and said nice job pup been a while since I was beaten at my own game."

Alec bowed and then they walked to his room.

Scene change

**Lemon**

Lucario was in heat Alec did not know until a sweet scent caught his nose and he got a hard on. Then he said

"Lucario?"

But she tackled him he instantly gave up because he knew she needed this she tried to rip his clothes but he stopped her and pulled off everything she looked at his body hungrily so he said

"Wait we have to take it slow a woman's first rites should be special should they not"

She nodded

"Alright now I want you to lie down"

"Okay but what are you doing" she said as she felt his hot breath hit her virgin lips then Alec got an Idea alright let's see how she will react if I did this and he licked her slowly all the way up to her mound and he sucked

She started screaming his name as he ate her out but the thick stone walls of the room kept the world shut off what they were doing

"O my god Alec Alec ahh" she screamed

As she orgasmed Alec lapped up all her juices and said

"Are you ready?"

"For what" she asked

Then Alec slowly shoved a finger into her anus she almost screamed so loud it would of put an exploud to shame had it not been for Alec who kissed her while rubbing her clit with the other hand she then felt an intrusion and Alec was using 3 of his fingers in her pussy pumping in and out slowly then he started to go faster she was in a state of pure pleasure and she was loving every second of it then he hit her spot and she cummed on his hand he then said you wanna taste she shook her head and Alec just licked it off

"God I'm tired" she said

"You want to rest" I asked

"No please take me"

And that is what he did he asked

"Are you ready?"

She said "I want it deep inside me I want to feel its pulse"

He obliged and thrusted as deep and as hard as he could she screamed in pain and in pleasure she had tears but Alec quickly licked them away she calmed down and said

"Please continue"

He obliged by coming all the way out and thrusting back in she started to feel her pleasure build then she needed more she said harder he went harder she was in love with it she was having her first rights with the only human she wanted. Alec was close to his climax and he said Luna I am about to-

"Do it inside of me I want to you to shoot it so far I can taste it."

He then shot his load inside of her

Then she said

"you only climaxed once while I climaxed many"

"That's okay did you like your first rights" Alec said breathless

"No"

"Oh"

I loved it she then went up on top of him and said

"It is not fair that you only did that once"

so she then took his dick in her mouth and started to suck him off

"Ahh Luna it is okay really"

She didn't listen she just kept on pleasuring until finally

"Ahhh" he screamed as he climaxed and pushed her head as far as it would go she felt it hit the back of her throat and the taste was amazing when she finally pulled off she said

"That was amazing thank you I love you" Alec said

"And I love you" Luna said then he fell asleep


	3. Nick and more pokemon Rape no lemon

Poke Sein ch.3

Me and Lucario woke up our bodies smelt of sweat and sex and then we made out (again) her lips were soft like a pillow her fur soft accept for the sharp spike of course. We deiced to wash off in the river outside I grabbed my gear and felt that it was lighter I looked to find that my weighted gear was nowhere to be found then I saw it was on the ground I picked it up and put it in my back pack then the Rock door opened and Zangoose jumped in only to be caught by me

"This is for raping me" I growled in her ear and slammed her into the rock floor.

Lucario then said "remind me to never get on your bad side."

"That will be dutifully noted" I said

We both stepped over the Zangoose in my head I said this to Lucario

"Zangoose is unable to battle do to being a rapist the winner of the battle and challenger Alec"

She cracked a smile and I did a goofy one then we burst out laughing then we got outside I jumped in whoa that is cold but she hesitated so I decided to "help" her I said

"come here" When she did and I pulled her in she came up sputtering while I was laughing so hard it could of woken a Groudon up she then splashed me I looked at her and said

"Oh it's on" low growl added for affect

But before we could start the splash war I heard a scream for help I instantly got out and put on my Yukata that was hanging on the tree and grabbed my pack and my sword

"Lucario"

"Yes Alec san"

"Go and protect the human"

"Yes" she ran ahead I ran after but the pack restricted my movement so I was slower but not by much. When I got to where Lucario was I saw a human with a Great Sword on his back with a cut on his arm then I heard a faint call for help I ran forward to find a girl Charmander hurt badly she had a cut to her Achilles tendon then a male Scyther came out and said

"Let me show you what a real man can do"

I instantly walked out with anger in my eyes and killing on my mind. The Scyther saw me and said

"Oh how cute they sent a boy to defeat a man"

"We will see about that" I said

The Scyther ran at me Big mistake on his part I grabbed him flipped him almost into a suplex but I did a neck breaker on him I got up and so did he. He got smarter and watched my movements but then I closed my eyes he ran and tried to slice my Achilles open with his scythe like hand but I jumped turned and hit him with a kick that could shatter teeth to his jaw hearing a sickening crunch when I connected he tried to say something but all that came out was

"_Eer ukg yed"_

I said "Okay but first I have a present" at that Alec ran at the Scyther took his sword and stabbed it through the head and said "Surprise you are fucking dead"

Then I took my sword out of the Scyther's head and grabbed the Charmander and put her on my shoulders and ran over to the kid

"Yo are you alright"

The kid said "yes I was hit hard and then I lost consciousness and my Charmander." "CHARMANDER!" He yelled

"She is fine I gave her a potion and an Oran berry she should recover but who are you exactly"

"I am Nick"

"Oh okay what were you doing" "well I was walking and then the Scyther attacked me" "Then I don't remember" "then you came along and saved my Pokemon so thank you"

"No prob"

"Alec"

"Yes Luna?" I asked

"Time to teach you how to be stealthy" she said

We trained for about an hour before we heard a twig snap we stopped and saw a group of Skizors going towards our camp site I said

"Lucario lets go" "we have to protect nick and his Charmander" so both of us bolted through the trees as silent as the wind we smelt of sweat but that did not matter when we landed on the ground two Skizors were already holding Nick and his Charmander hostage when I came I super kicked one then back flipped and punched the other in the back this paralyzed it making it fall unmoving then I said

"Hey Nick want to learn how to use a katana"

"Sure"

I tossed him mine then I took my 62 in Tachi out "Time to die" I said with a growl but no more came except one he looked old

"Travelers why are you here"

"Nick and I were passing through until your dead comrade attacked him and I had to kill him or die and I will not die."

"Liar" yelled one of the Skizor's obviously the mother or so I thought that came at me I dropped my sword and stopped her with my hands then I punched her then I picked her up and said

"This is your conviction attempted assault" and then I slammed her down and said "yeah bitch then I said "sorry but I got excited and also I don't want to be killed by a raging bitch."

"Interesting" said the old Skizor "you use your moves to defend yourself not to attack"

"Yes now can we please camp we will leave in the morning"

"Yes but if we see you here again and we see any threat we will kill you under-

"Yes Master Skizor you have my father's strong will"

"Alec?"

"Yes I have missed you my sword instructor" I walked over and gave him a hug

"I thought I knew that move but you have grown and you look different"

"We don't stay the same do we Luna!"

Luna jumps down and lands next to me her fur mixing in the moonlight making it glisten I looked at her and almost bowed down thinking she was a queen but I couldn't he was about to say something to his master but when he looked all the Skizor were gone then he said

"Alright guys let's get the tents set up and let's get some sleep" Alec then pulled out a family tent and he hit it and it opened to be a full size tent for the four of them they all jumped in and all went to sleep it was the first night of full sleep Alec got in a while until he woke up he felt something wooden but it was rough he looked and it was a tree he tried to move his hands but they were chained

"Okay bitch come out I know it was you" no one came "No alright then" Alec eyes went to ice blue and he broke the chain then he started to change he grew a snout then he grew a spike on his chest and his hand then his skin turned black but he had red on his face and he ad red aura sensor's and finally red feet then the Skizor walked out "ha you thought I was a normal human well you haven't seen this" then I said "Ancient power!" my eyes turned dark purple and the ground came out from under me I threw it crushing the Skizor "this is why Master Skizor said not to mess with me" "he did the same thing and he almost was killed" I said she left and was limping hurt to hell I turned back to normal and walked back to our campsite when I got their I saw Luna was pissed

"Sorry but mother Skizor chained me to a tree then I turned into a Lucario and beat the crap out of her and came back"

Luna's face was still pissed she then pointed down and saw what it was "That bitch" "Skizor!" the old man was there in a matter of seconds "bring out the mother of that Scyther she needs to be taught a lesson about messing with my love life and me"

He looked at me then said

"Amanda get over here now!"

She walked over when I saw her I said

"That isn't her" then I saw the bitch I pointed at her "she is the one"

"Lana here now!"

She was hurt so she limped out

"You messed with him when I told you specifically not to not only disobeying my order but disrespecting me"

"No I didn't master."

"Then explain all the abrasions on your back and front similar to an ancient power attack that may I remind you no Pokémon here in the forest can do"

She said "Fine I did I kidnapped him and was going to kill him but I fell to temptation and raped him"

"That is it" I yelled in an anger like no other it made Marcus from Gang of Fools look calm I turned back into the betrayed Lucario and said "You are lucky I can't kill you but here is something to remember me by" "Copycat" "Cross chop" "HIYA!"

It blasted her into a tree she fell knocked out of her pretty little head then they left we then packed up and headed for Jubilife where my Adventure would begin.

**Hell yeah another great chapter okay probably not the best but hell I am tired so read and review and if you did not see the Lucario thing coming then you need to read all my other Anthro stories**


	4. First battle

As we walked to Jubilife city I was in my betrayed Lucario form while Luna undressed me with her eyes

"You know Luna if you want some we have bushes all around we can do it here" I said turning around

She blushed and shook her head and looked at me like I was an idiot for asking

"Hey at least I am not trying to undress my partner with my eyes" I said her face went even more read I started laugh

She got pissed and threw a rock at the back of my head which I caught.

"No no no not today" (Sorry for butchering this guy's name Bam Bam Mutumbo Geico commercial) I said without looking at her.

Then I looked around and Nick and Charm had disappeared I then ran to find them Luna following close behind until I saw him and his Charmander bound and gagged

Aura sense I yelled and aura energy flew out giving me a full map of the area Aura pulse then I saw that we had a problem I said

"Come out I know where your hiding" and to prove a point I threw a kunai and nailed the guy right in his knee cap "sorry I was trained to immobilize my enemy" then a trainer walked out

"Wow a samurai Lucario" now I have seen everything

I looked at him and fire came around my hands. An anger like no other formed in my stomach and I knew something was off he then said "Once I capture you and your friend behind you I will make you watch as I-

He never saw the hells gate choke hold coming but as I locked it in a ninja hit me so I said "Ancient power holding rock" all the sudden the shinobi were welded to the tree by giant rock hands "Let's go jackass I haven't gotten my daily dose of whoop ass." I said ready to fight

He looked at me and grinned evilly "go Nidoking"

I just face palmed "go spear" I ran directly at the Nidoking

"Nidoking dodge and use peck"

'perfect' I thought in my head as it came I waited "Extreme speed and bone rush" all the sudden I disappeared then I came behind the Nidoking and nailed it so hard it went and made a crater as it fell on to the ground. It got up but I already had my plan in motion and I nailed it with a full power Aura Sphere in the back. The Nidoking did not get up after that. He returned it and said "you worthless piece of crap wait till I get my dad."

"You better be ready go Salamance"

"You know kid fuck this use extreme speed with bone rush then ancient power" I disappeared again the trainer said

"He is coming from behind look behind and use dragon rage" it did but nothing was there then Alec appeared in front with his bone rush active

"Kamahi hamai haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" (dragon ball Z every single one) he said as his club smashed the Pokémon then he used ancient power and crushed the kid's Salamance then he broke the rocks the Salamance got up and didn't wait for a trainers command and used flamethrower which Alec used Bone Rush and spun it around until the Salamance stopped using it stopped copycat use dragon rage. All of the sudden Alec used Dragon rage but this was a purple with yellow fire instead of the natural color of blue and it was a direct hit the Salamance finally fell the winner of this match as a result of two limit Pokémon on me oh and I ran and hells gated the kid and said

"You are lucky I am only breaking your larynx" I said then after 30 seconds I let go the kid had passed out at 20 seconds I then took all of his poke balls he had 6 in all so that he could never hurt them again.(He only used two since I only had two me and Luna) the Shinobi then fell after I released them they fell from the trees with mostly bloodied noses and scratched the fuck out of bodies but the funny part is that when they fell they all had a letter and they all spelt Lucario out. "Well that was easy" I said as I freed Nick and Charm we continued our journey what we did not see was the camera guy he had walked in right after my aura sense came back. He then ran all the way back to Jubilife with the help of a van of course.

**In Jubilife just so you know my dad came here before to see if I had made it safely**

We walked into town as happy as can be then we looked up at the huge screen.

Announcer: "have we got a story for you we had Jake the camera guy out in the field today and he caught some action that will blow your mind lets watch"

The video showed me using my extreme speed and decimating the Nidoking in mere seconds then they saw the fight with Salamance and the best part he saw me use the Hells gate and the words I said

You are lucky that your larynx is the only thing I'm breaking then they saw the shinobi fall from the trees and saw the lettering on them but then they saw something I hope the world never saw me changing back into a human.

Announcer wait is that play back it is that is Alec Sein and he is a hybrid now I am no master but isn't it illegal to mate with-

The room filled with a crash and Alec in Lucario form walked in. The grouped looked and saw Alec had obviously gone there and he wasn't happy

"You think I wanted to be a hybrid" Alec said in a low voice "I was told a story that my dad has told me 100 times." "I knew I would have been discovered but I hoped it would have been later but oh well." "Okay so everyone knows my mom was murdered by a Pokémon but here is the thing my birth mother was a Lucario and my dad had sex with her." "This was before the stupid law but here is what happened when you guys made the law that Lucario had two eggs me and my brother Verstein." "He was a prodigy and became a Lucario before I did my mother was angered that I was not evolving so on that day my dad's wife was killed I was disowned by my mother angry and betrayed I found out that I could become a human and I was still a Rilou." "Now I bet you are all asking yourself why am I telling you about Grace Sein well the Pokémon that killed her was my brother." "My stepfather went out to kill him and my mother but they were gone they hoped that I would be killed by Richard Sein from his rage." "But when he saw me as my betrayed Lucario state he decided to keep me you see brother I know you are watching this he saw you kill her so you need to watch out."

Then the video went to static and Alec walked up to them they had their mouths open in complete shock. Then my dad came and when he saw Luna he said

"Alec I knew it you disobeyed me and now I will show you how I deal with Pokémon" he drew his katana while I drew my katana as he jumped in the air I blocked his deadly slice then I said "bad move douche bag" as I punched him hard in the gut. And while he was dazed I got him into the yes lock and said something that made anyone who heard it scared

"If you think for one second I would let you touch my Mate I will make sure that your larynx isn't the only thing that I will snap in half." I instantly switched and did the same Hells Gate to my dad as I did to the trainer then I kicked him in the head and went into the Pokémon center to heal charm, Luna, and me.


End file.
